Growing Up
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Hermione and Ron are going out, but when she meets Draco Malfoy, her hated enemy from school, she starts to see things in a new light. Bad summary, but better story!Rating on safe side.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's the best person to go to for advice about investing in a company

_So here's a new story for you. Please review and tell me if I should just stop whilst I'm ahead or if you want me to continue._

"Who's the best person to go to for advice about investing in a company?"

Hermione plonked herself onto a seat opposite Lavender Brown. Her friend laughed and said,

"That would be Draco Malfoy, my friend. Have fun with that."

Hermione stared at her for one second before saying hysterically,

"What? I can't go talk to Draco Malfoy. He and I are sworn enemies. Have been so since the first year of Hogwarts. I can't even speak to him for this because most likely he'll give me bad advice just to spite me!"

Lavender laughed.

"You're still both enemies. Honestly I really think you guys should get over it. I mean Hermione he is quite hot you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her shallow friend and said,

"Well there's also my boyfriend, Ron, who would literally murder me if I went to Malfoy for advice not to mention my best friend Harry. Plus I think I would kill myself as well. I'm not going to go to Malfoy for advice."

"Then you can make a bad investment. And is it that hard to swallow your pride to make that much money?

"It's not just my pride. It's sense of self-preservation. I don't really want to expose myself to the sort of ridicule that Malfoy will heap on me. 'Hermione Granger is too dumb to make an investment. She has to come to me, Draco Malfoy?'"

Lavender sighed.

"Yeah, that's the swallowing the pride part and then the making bucketloads of money part comes right after it."

"There must be another way of making my bucketloads of money! Malfoy can't be my only option!" Hermione cried desperately.

"Nope. Malfoy is the only one who won't lose your Galleons. Have fun!" Lavender cheerfully replied before skipping away. Hermione sighed despairingly before taking a piece of parchment and a quill.

'Dear Mr Malfoy,

My client has expressed a wish to make an investment and she has specifically requested that advice should be asked from you. Would it be possible to make time for a meeting?

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger'

Hermione smiled at the parchment as she rolled it up. The letter would send the impression that she didn't want to meet him, but was being forced to, which was the truth. She carefully attached it to her owl and sent it off. She didn't have to wait long for a reply. Soon the same owl swooped in, dropping a letter on her lap. She opened it quickly,

'Dear Miss Granger,

It would be a pleasure to discuss your client's investment idea. Would tomorrow at 4.00pm suit you at the Leaky Cauldron?

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy'

Hermione quickly tied an affirmative to the owl's leg before leaning back and thinking, 'Well this should be interesting. Meeting my archenemy for business.'

Later that night, when Ron came home from work she said nonchalantly,

"I'm meeting with Malfoy for an investment idea for a friend."

Her boyfriend's jaw dropped.

"What? Do you mean you're planning to do business with that git?"

When Hermione merely replied,

"No, for a friend," he exploded,

"Hermione! You can't! we must be talking about different people here!"

She smiled ruefully.

"No, Ron. I'm afraid we are talking about the same person. Peroxide blonde hair, smug insolent face, idiotic git. But I have to do this and if there was another way then I would definitely take it. Darling, I'm sorry, but I really have no choice!"

"Fine, but I don't like it. And if he tries to pull anything I swear that I will murder him!"

Hermione laughed and kissed him, amused at his childishness, but like him, she didn't like having to meet Draco Malfoy, the boy who had made so many days in her life at Hogwarts so horrible.

GROWING UP GROWING UP

Hermione waited in the Leaky Cauldron for the blond man who she hated so much. She had arrived early in the hope that he would also arrive early and they could get this meeting over and done with, but no such luck. He arrived at 4.00 sharp and made his way majestically to the table. Hermione rose to meet him and took his outstretched hand, surprised that he would voluntarily touch her. He said breezily,

"Miss Granger, it is nice to see you."

"The same to you, Mr Malfoy," replied Hermione a little unsurely. After all this was completely unlike the stuck-up arrogant pig that she used to know. Draco said,

"Now, shall we get down to business? What is this investment idea of your client's may I ask?"

Hermione pulled out a file and handed it to him, saying,

"It is a company called Patil Dresses. You'll remember the Patil twins?"

He nodded and said,

"I'm guessing that they want to start a clothing store?"

Hermione nodded and added,

"Not just a clothing store though. A Muggle clothing store. It would be great for all those witches and wizards who have no clue about Muggle clothing."

Draco nodded and said,

"Well, I would need to look into this further, but I will get back to your client about this. By the way, may I enquire as to who your client is?"

Hermione froze and making up a lie quickly said,

"She uh would prefer not to be revealed."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, leaving Hermione feeling very embarrassed. As he rose though she detained him asking,

"Malfoy, why are you acting like this? You hate me! And you're freaking me out."

Draco said simply,

"This is business. I can't let personal vendettas affect the way I do business. Now excuse me, but I have a very urgent appointment. I will get back to you about your investment proposal as soon as possible."

"It's my client's investment proposal," Hermione mumbled. He merely smiled cynically, but assented.

"Of course. Your client's investment proposal. I beg your pardon."

He departed, leaving Hermione fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a pretty long chapter

_It's a pretty long chapter. I hope you enjoy and therefore review, but if you don't enjoy it please review all the same!_

"Draco Malfoy is the most insufferable idiot I have ever had the displeasure to meet!" Hermione slammed into the room, venting her frustration. She looked at her amused boyfriend and said,

"Ron! It's not funny! He even made me look like a fool without trying. I don't think he even meant to! Aaah!"

Ron stifled a laugh and said soothingly,

"Hermione, don't worry about it. We always knew that he was a git. You don't have to do business with him forever. You'll probably never even have to see him again. After all he gave his advice right?"

Hermione shook her head, but also said,

"But he did say that he would send me his thoughts so no I won't ever have to see his face again."

Yet despite her happiness at this fact Hermione felt a twinge of regret. She immediately stifled it, surprised at such a reaction, but Draco was the only one who could keep up in an intellectual conversation with her. She had always known it even though she had hated him. He might be a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them and although she loved Ron, the redhead was certainly not the sharpest tool in the shed. She sighed and said to herself,

"What does it matter? You'll never see him again after all. Plus there are plenty of smart people at the ministry to talk to."

She shook her head and turned her mind back to reality. Ron had gotten up and was dressed. She asked, mildly surprised,

"Where are you going, Ron? Isn't it a bit late for a business meeting?"

He shook his head and said,

"I left something important at work and I really need to go get it. I'll be right back, ok honey?"

She nodded happily and kissed him quickly. Not long after he left an owl came tapping on the window. She opened it and giving the messenger food and drink, unrolled the parchment attached to it.

'Dear Miss Granger,

Mr Malfoy has looked over your client's investment proposal and wishes to meet with you to discuss it. Would Wednesday at 12.30 suit you at the Mr Malfoy's office at the Ministry?

Yours sincerely,

Pansy Parkinson

_Secretary for the Minister of Economy_'

She grimaced. She had forgotten that Draco had been appointed Minister of Economy due to his extensive knowledge of companies. She frowned, not wanting to see the blond again, but realized that she really had no choice. After all she could not refuse. Not only was he the only person who was able to advise her on this matter, but if she refused then it would seem childish on her part and for some reason she didn't want that. Therefore Wednesday saw her knocking at his office door. At his distant 'Come in' she entered with what she hoped was dignity. She stopped short at the sight of Draco and Pansy standing close together and raised an eyebrow at the pair. Draco, without losing a bit of his cool, said,

"Come in, Miss Granger. Pansy was just leaving. You know what to do."

He addressed the last sentence to her and when he turned back to her, showed no sign of having been caught in an awkward situation. He gestured for Hermione to sit down and took a seat himself, extricating a file from his orderly desk. Opening it, he scanned it quickly to refresh himself of it's contents and he said,

"Ah, yes. Patil Dresses. Can I ask do you know how many backers they have already?"

At her blank stare he said,

"How many other poor fools are willing to put money into this scheme?"

Hermione shrugged and said,

"Does it matter?"

Draco took a deep breath and answered,

"For a supposedly smart woman you are being incredibly dense right now, Miss Granger. They have no backers as of yet because people think that it is a bad idea. Therefore you putting money into it would probably throwing money down the drain for now. I agree that it is a good idea, but it's not public enough yet. The fact that I had to write to several people asking for information about it shows its obscurity. Now it might be a good idea to wait and force the Patil twins to become more proactive to find more investors or you could drop the proposal all together. It would be up to you."

Hermione frowned, thinking and eventually sighed.

"What do you think would be the best idea, Malfoy?"

Draco said promptly,

"I cannot influence your decision and telling you what I would hypothetically do would be influencing you."

Hermione waved his objection away impatiently and said,

"I'm asking you what you would do because you are a professional and if something was silly to do then you would know. So please tell me."

Draco said,

"I would drop it because someone else already came up with the idea of having a shop selling Muggle clothes and from what I can tell, they would get a lot more business than the Patils."

Hermione looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because she's more popular in the wizarding world. I can't tell you who, I'm afraid. Let's just say that there wouldn't be much profit."

Hermione nodded and thanked him, but just before leaving asked,

"Can I just ask?"

He nodded.

"By all means."

"Are you and Parkinson an item?"

Draco stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Sweet Merlin. No! We're very good friends. That's all. You know, I never did go out with her in Hogwarts."

Hermione digested this information, then smiling at him, was gone, leaving him to meditate on the changes that had occurred to her since they had last met. Prettier somehow and more grown up. He had always thought that she was mature, but that Weasley and Potter held her back, but now she seemed to have broken free. Pansy poked her head around the door and said,

"Draco? How'd it go?"

He smiled at the woman and said,

"It went fine, Pan."

Pansy was one of those woman everyone always underestimated. She always acted stupid, but in fact was almost as smart as Hermione herself. She just didn't flaunt it and she always acted like a slut, but was really quite a conservative girl. Full of surprises. She was quite vindictive sometimes though she could hide it well. Pansy was a loyal friend though. All Slytherins were although people never credited them for it. He snapped out of his reverie and said,

"Pansy, will you please ask Granger to come to lunch on Friday to discuss an investment proposal?"

She nodded and sped out of the room, allowing Draco more time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it's such a short chapter, but I might be quite busy soon and so I just wanted to update whilst I could

_Sorry that it's such a short chapter, but I might be quite busy soon and so I just wanted to update whilst I could. Please review!_

When Hermione returned from work later that day she expected to see Ron, but no trace of her boyfriend could be found. Frustrated, she wondered where the redhead could be. After all he was always home before her since he seemed unable to get a promotion. He had always been waiting for her when she came home after a long day of work. That he was not here worried her. She quickly Floo'd over to Harry's house where Ginny was sitting. Hermione smiled at her.

"Gin, do you know where Harry or Ron are?"

Ginny answered back,

"I don't know where Ron is, but Harry is just coming back from work around about…now."

Just as she finished talking Harry walked into the room. Catching sight of Hermione he grinned.

"Mione! How are you?"

They hugged briefly before Hermione broke away with a worried expression.

"Harry, do you know where my good-for-nothing boyfriend happens to be?"

Harry laughed at her words, but her expression did not match their light-heartedness. He said,

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't. I thought he had gone home. That's what he told me."

Hermione frowned and said,

"He's not home and he hasn't left a note saying where he is or anything. It's just so irregular, you know. Dammit, where can that boy have gotten to?"

Harry laughed.

"Don't worry. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself. He might have just gotten caught up at the ministry after I spoke to him."

Hermione nodded, reassured. Suddenly a glint on Ginny's hand caught her eye. She grabbed the younger woman's hand and screamed excitedly.

"You're getting married! Harry, you proposed to her! You two are getting married."

Her best friends laughed and Ginny turned nearly as red as her hair. Proudly she displayed her ring and said,

"Yeah. Harry proposed a couple of days ago. It was quite sweet, but quite cheesy. I loved it anyway."

Hermione, admiring the diamond, asked accusingly,

"Why didn't you tell us before? How did he propose?"

Ginny, blushing, answered,

"Well, we just wanted it to be the right time before we told you. After it is big news and all. Harry, well he slipped the ring in my drink so I nearly swallowed it!"

Hermione giggled.

"That's so typical of Harry. But congratulations guys! I'm so happy for you two!"

She hugged Harry tightly, laughing. Suddenly an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on the table. Harry looked at the envelope quickly before handing it to Hermione. She opened it, confused.

'Dear Miss Granger,

Mr Malfoy, having given more thought to your investment proposal, would like to discuss it in some more depth. Therefore he would like to invite you for lunch this coming Friday. Would 1.00pm work for you at the ministry restaurant?

Yours sincerely,

Pansy Parkinson

Secretary of the Minister of Economy'

Hermione sighed irritated. Harry asked,

"What's wrong? Has something happened?"

Hermione shook her head and said,

"Malfoy wants to meet again because I asked his advice for an idea of mine. He gave me advice and now he's saying that he's given it more thought."

The couple looked at her sympathetically and Ginny said,

"Poor you Hermione. Having to see Malfoy, ugh. Has he changed much?"

Hermione hesitated for a while before replying.

"Well, in a way. It's strange. He seems nicer, even with the professionalism it's like he's a nicer person. Of course he's still got his arrogance, but he's more polished. I don't know how to describe it."

Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance and Harry said,

"Hermione, are you alright? Because this is Malfoy that we are talking about here."

Hermione smiled, but said,

"I know, but he has changed. He's not like he was at Hogwarts."

Harry didn't look convinced, but decided to drop it rather than risk a fight with Hermione. For a little while there was an awkward silence, but then Hermione said,

"I think I should get back home. I'll see you guys later and congrats!"

She walked back to her home slowly, needing fresh air to clear her head. She thought that the idea of having lunch would Draco Malfoy would be repulsive, but she found that the idea was quite pleasant. In fact by the time she reached her apartment she was quite looking forward to the lunch and was in a pleasant mood.

"Where have you been, Hermione? I've been worried sick! You didn't come back at your normal time and…"

Hermione cut him off, her voice quiet, but angry.

"I've been at Harry's looking for you. Since I was home at my normal time, but you weren't. How dare you yell at me when I was rushing around trying to find you? What's wrong with you, Ron?"

Her boyfriend looked down in shame, caught in his lie. Hermione continued,

"Where have you been recently? You keep going out at weird times and you've been acting strangely as well! What have you been doing?"

Ron answered after a while,

"I'm sorry Hermione. Things have just been busy in my department and I've just been quiet stressed. Shall we just put this behind us?"

Hermione wanted to discuss it more, but realized that Ron would avoid the subject and she just wanted a night of peace so she left the topic, knowing that it would just get added onto the long list of things they needed to discuss but never would.


	4. Chapter 4

So my dad had his birthday party today and it was really boring so I decided to write another chapter

_So my dad had his birthday party today and it was really boring so I decided to write another chapter. Enjoy and please review!_

"Granger, what's wrong?" Draco's voice snapped Hermione out of her reverie suddenly.

"What? Um, why do you think something is wrong?" Hermione asked nervously. Draco looked at her sardonically.

"Well, maybe the not listening to a single word I say bit tipped me off."

Hermione blushed and stammered,

"S-sorry. I'm just a little…preoccupied. Just a few pressing problems."

Draco did not look convinced. He merely nodded and went back to his soup, though sneaking a glance at her every so often. Eventually Hermione got fed up of it.

"Malfoy, just say it and quit staring at me!" she said, exasperated.

He shrugged, and wiped his mouth on his napkin. She noticed how kissable his lips looked and how much better-stop! That was so not appropriate when she had a boyfriend who…loved her. True they were having a rough patch, but he still loved her after all. Noticing her gazing at his lips, Draco raised his eyebrow, causing Hermione to blush.

"You're really unnerving you know, Malfoy?"

He laughed and said,

"In what way, Granger? After all none of my friends ever get…unnerved."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your friends have all known you for ages. Of course they wouldn't find you unnerving. Plus you probably don't try to make them uncomfortable!"

Draco laughed again, but said seriously,

"Anyway, it's Weasley, isn't it?"

"What?" asked Hermione, thrown off by the sudden change of subject. "What are you talking about?"

This time Draco rolled his eyes.

"You really are quite dense sometimes you know Granger for someone who is supposed to be really intelligent. The thing that's bothering you. It's Weasley."

Hermione looked at his face for a sign of mocking, for malice, for triumph, for anything that would make this question less out of the norm. There was nothing but curiosity and concern. Concern for her? That couldn't be. He hated her guts and she hated his. They had always despised and avoided each other, liking anyone who could make a fool out of the other. But this was different, he actually seemed worried for her.

"Yes. Yes, it is, but I'm sure that it'll blow over. I mean we make sense. We've been best friends for like forever and we survived Voldemort together and so we make sense right? We're supposed to be together…" she trailed off, her words sounding lame even in her ears. Draco raised his eyebrow and said,

"Do you always do something just because people expect you to?"

"No!" Hermione said hotly, but that just made him look more amused and her more childish. "You're being annoying now!"

Draco just laughed and said,

"Well indignant is better than depressed and broody."

Hermione, crumpling her napkin into a ball, threw at Draco who caught it with a Seeker's unerring eye. He looked at it briefly before tutting and scolding,

"Hermione, hasn't anyone taught you never to throw things across a room at people? Of all people I would not have expected it from you."

Hermione giggled, but then realized that he had used her first name. He obviously didn't realize or didn't care. In fact he had realized and was now cursing himself for letting the fun get out of hand. But he couldn't show his discomfort in front of her so he just pretended that nothing peculiar had happened, but the humour and the jokiness had gone out of the lunch and by the time they parted once again they were business associates.

GROWING UP GROWING UP

"How was your lunch Draco?" Blaise asked his best friend, once the blond had sat himself down on the sofa. Draco paused for a moment and then said,

"I had lunch with Granger."

Blaise froze for a moment before very slowly turning to face Draco.

"You what?"

"I had lunch with Granger. It was purely business Blaise. Do you really think that I would tell you to stop thinking about the weaselette only to start hankering after Hermione Granger? Seriously, you must think I'm crazy or something."

Yet Draco had his fingers crossed during this entire speech. He didn't know why but he had had this weird feeling when Hermione was rambling on about Ron as if he wanted to murder the redhead for hurting Hermione, but that was ridiculous. This was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, bushy-haired, insufferable know-it-all. 'Well her hair wasn't so bushy anymore' his inner voice seemed to say. 'And she did come to you for advice on that investment proposal plus she was a Gryffindor, but that was in the past. The house that one is from shouldn't label them for the rest of their lives.' He shook his head, trying to push these thoughts from his head. He shouldn't even be thinking of having these thoughts yet they persisted to run through his mind.

"Why are you shaking your head like a maniac, Drake?" Blaise asked him, noticing the curious expression on his best friend's face.

"I was just thinking of something from work. It doesn't make sense so…and how many times have I asked you NOT to call me Drake? It makes me sound like a freaking feathered duck!" Draco said, attempting to change the subject. It worked.

"Whatever, Drake. I've got to go, but I'll see you later. Might drop in on you and Pansy tomorrow. To say hi," Blaise answered back, bored.

Draco nodded and Blaise went on his way, leaving Draco to meditate some more on the lunch he and Hermione had had.

GROWING UP GROWING UP

"Ron? I'm home," Hermione called out as she hung up her coat. When there was no reply she walked into the living room, thinking that he might be napping. Suddenly there was a tap on the window. She turned around and let the owl in, simultaneously untying the piece of parchment from its leg. It had been roughly tied on and the handwriting on the letter was almost illegible.

'Hermione,

Lots of work. Have to stay late. Will be home by 10 tonight. Have to go, in a rush.

Ron'

Hermione crumpled the letter up angrily and threw the owl out of the window, not even giving it any food or water. The owl hooted irately before flying off into the horizon. She grabbed her cloak and walked out, heading towards Ginny's house. Ginny was sitting in the kitchen with Luna when Hermione stormed in.

"Your brother is the most annoying, insufferable, unbearable git in the whole wide world, Ginny! He doesn't even bother to write me a proper note. He didn't write in full sentences and to top it off he didn't write 'I love you'. Oh God, he didn't write I love you. Do you think…"

"No! He does love you, Hermione!" Ginny had quickly recovered from her first shock and was immediately stepping up to comfort her best friend.

"I'm just so afraid. He keeps on staying late at the office. He never used to. He never uses any of those endearments which I find so annoying. He never says I love you anymore. I think…I'm scared that he's having an affair. I mean his secretary is so beautiful and she has always wanted him. What if…?"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Ginny wanted so much to refute her fears, but…with so much evidence against the alternative, she couldn't help but agree.


	5. Chapter 5

_New chapter!! Yay! I like/hate this chapter, but it had to be done. Please review!_

"I'm home, Hermione."

Ron walked in nonchalantly late that night. Hermione was sitting in bed, her knees drawn up to her chin. She looked up at the boy who she had known for so long and got up. Taking his pillow she handed it to him, saying very quietly,

"You can sleep on the couch tonight."

He looked at her, bewildered. For a long time silence reigned as he looked from the pillow to Hermione's tear-streaked face and back again. Finally he asked her,

"Why?"

She took his collar gently between thumb and forefinger. Pointing to the lipstick on it she explained softly,

"That's why." She laughed when she saw horror dawn on Ron's face. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out? All those late nights at work. You paying less attention to the relationship, always brushing problems away. Did you take me for a fool? Merlin Ron, you have a picture of her on your desk in place of where I used to be. How obvious can you be?"

Tears were once again streaming down her face as Ron turned redder and redder. He knew that it was stupid to put that picture of her up, but he had never expected Hermione to go into his office without him being there. Defensively he said angrily,

"You had no right to go into my office like that. It completely invades my privacy. And it's not like you'll break up with me! You can't survive without a guy at your side plus I'm the only person who will put up with all of your crap."

Hermione gasped and slapped him. They stared at each other, a red handprint forming on his cheek. She eventually said in a steady voice,

"Get out. Pack a bag and get out of this apartment. Go stay with friends or something, just not here. I don't want to see your face here. Get out."

Realizing that he had gone too far this time Ron tried to placate her, but it was too late. The damage was done. He summoned a suitcase and packed it quickly, before shrinking it and leaving. Just before he walked out the door he said quietly,

"I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to happen in this way."

Then he was gone and Hermione was left to cry, alone in her bed. It was too late to go to Ginny and Harry and to be honest, she just wanted to wallow for a while. She had always imagined she would have a picture perfect life. After Hogwarts she would work at the ministry and marry Ron and grow old with him happily. But that hadn't happened…well the ministry part had, but growing old with Ron hadn't. He had changed since Hogwarts and now she didn't even recognize him anymore.

GROWING UP GROWING UP

"Harry, can I stay here for the night?" Ron had just knocked on his best friend's door, dreading having to explain why he needed a place to sleep. Harry looked confused and asked,

"Why? Did Hermione kick you out finally?"

This last remark was said jokingly, but when Ron didn't reply Harry's vibrant green eyes widened. He asked, shocked,

"She kicked you out? But why?"

Ron shifted from foot to foot, knowing that Harry would not let him in until he gave an explanation, but if he gave the explanation then Harry wouldn't let him in anyway. But he was spared having to give any details by Ginny coming back behind her boyfriend and saying coldly,

"He's cheating on her with his secretary. Right, Ronald?"

Her brother looked down, unable to meet the accusing gaze of his baby sister. Harry's mouth was open with astonishment and anger. His eyes shot daggers at his best friend and he said in a deadly voice,

"How long?"

"Um, er, w-well, half a year," Ron said after a lot of prevarication. Ginny slapped him, hard, her hand leaving a mark similar to the one Hermione had given him. Nonetheless she pulled him into their house and slammed the door. She yelled,

"How could you do this to her? She's been so good to you. She loves you and she's been faithful. She's always been sensitive about your feelings, never flaunting the fact that she had a better job than you in your face, never rubbing it into your face that you're so dumb and she's so smart. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you do this! You are a good for nothing!"

Harry tried to calm her down, but she turned on him,

"No, Harry! Don't try to defend him. He's at fault. Why do you always try to defend people when they're in the wrong?"

For a moment Ron was confused because Ginny hadn't seemed angry at Harry before, but at Harry's weary expression he realized that their relationship might not be as picture perfect as it seemed. Thinking that they might want to yell at each other in private he tried to slip out, but Ginny caught sight of his 'sneaky' getaway.

"Oh no you don't, Ronald Weasley. You don't get off that easily. Get back here this instant! Mum would be ashamed of your conduct. In fact I will make sure I tell her so that you can get a howler at work and you can be humiliated! I swear that I will expose you and that slut. How could you hurt Hermione so?"

Ron was helpless before this onslaught and finally fled from the scene, leaving Harry to deal with the angry redhead by himself. As soon as Ron was out of her line of fire, Ginny turned to Harry.

"So back to what we were talking about before Ronald came."

Harry said dryly, "No darling, back to what you were yelling about before Ron came."

Ginny glared at him and said,

"You don't get out that easy. You've become disrespectful. You leave your filth everywhere expecting it to magically disappear and then when it doesn't you wonder why. You've become used to taking me for granted!"

Harry said,

"No, Ginny. I have not! You have just become bossy and overbearing. You think that because I love you so much you can step all over me. Well I have news for you, madame, my love can only stand so much!"

They glared at each other, each refusing to budge from his/her position. Finally Ginny said,

"As long as Ronald is here we will pause this conversation, but afterwards we will need to have a long talk."

Harry readily agreed, sick and tired of constantly arguing with the fiery redhead. Lately they couldn't seem to agree on anything and he was being to wonder if they had drifted too far apart for them to ever come back and be what they used to be. Sometimes he even thought that it would be better if they just broke up and parted on amicable terms, but deep down he knew that Ginny would never give up on them until they were bitter enemies. That stubbornness in Ginny was something he used to love and prize, but now he wished that she was just a bit more giving and less demanding. But every time he tried to talk about it she would ignore it or get furious and he had learnt that it just wasn't worth the effort anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry haven't written in so long

_Sorry haven't written in so long. Stupid parents confiscated my laptop, but here's a nice long chapter. Please review!_

"Ginny, do you have any food in this house?" Ron asked his little sister. He had been staying there for two days and his presence was starting to become something more of than an irritation. Ginny answered shortly,

"Not for you after what you did. Luna's coming over now so do me a favour and make yourself scarce."

But she might as well have been talking to a brick wall. At the sound of Luna's name Ron's face lit up for some reason. He said eagerly,

"Luna's coming? How is she?"

"She's fine. Now leave!" Ginny snapped, but Ron paid no heed. He continued to chat about old times until Ginny was more than ready to murder him. Just as she was about to start yelling at him Luna walked in with Cho Chang. Ginny was surprised and not too pleased to see Cho. She suspected that the pretty Chinese witch still had a thing for Harry and therefore did not trust her. Consequently although she greeted Luna warmly she merely nodded coldly to Cho. This snub had no effect though as at that moment Harry appeared and Cho's face was wreathed in smiles.

"Luna? Hi! How are…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Cho. She went bright red as he said quietly,

"Cho. Hi. I, uh, didn't expect to see you. How…are you?"

Ginny looked sharply between them, but only the thin line her mouth formed showed how angry and hurt she truly was. Ron was too busy chatting to Luna to notice anything so she just went into the kitchen to 'get drinks'. Once in there she took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She and Harry were having problems, but that didn't mean that she would let a slut like Cho throw herself at her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Harry was sitting next to Cho talking about each other. They had not talked properly since Hogwarts apart from the occasional 'hello' and 'goodbye'. She had become prettier since they dated, but there was also a depth in her which grief could only have wrought. It had taken a long time for her to get over Cedric's death. She still hadn't been over him when they went out. Harry, on the other hand, was no longer a shy, gawky, embarrassed teenager. As a result once they got past the initial awkwardness they were able to converse amicably.

At the same time Luna was sitting in an armchair with Ron by her feet. The tableau they made was picturesque almost as if Luna was a nymph with Ron a chivalrous knight ready to do her every wish. Of course the reality was not so romantic although their conversation flowed easily.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Ron." Luna said in her dreamy voice. Ron hesitated before answering,

"Hermione kicked me out of the apartment so I'm staying with Ginny and Harry until I fix this mess."

Luna raised an eyebrow, but as no explanation came forth she was obliged to ask,

"What would make a girl like Hermione kick you out with no place to stay? After all I hear you two were the perfect couple."

Again Ron hesitated, not wanting her to know his misdeed for some reason yet honesty compelled him to tell her. Eventually he sighed.

"I…cheated on her. With my secretary. Then I…got angry with her. It was wrong I know and I'm sorry to upset her, but our relationship wasn't really a relationship. Everyone said that we were the perfect couple so we stayed together, but it wasn't the same really. We just weren't working."

Although Luna deplored the bit about the adultery she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. She was able to give him a sympathetic smile before he attention was drawn by her hostess returning, bearing drinks.

GROWING UP

After Luna and Cho had left, Ginny teased Ron,

"You and Luna seemed to be becoming quite friendly, Ron."

Her older brother blushed.

"Luna is just an old friend that I haven't seen in a while. But I must say that she seems to have changed significantly. She no longer talks about Wrackspurts and such nonsense and she seems prettier than the last time I saw her…" he trailed off as he realized that he was rambling. Embarrassed he made a lame excuse before waling out of the room. Now Ginny turned to Harry.

"You and Cho also seemed to be becoming friendly, Harry."

Her fiancé rolled his eyes and said,

"Why are you so jealous of her? You had nothing nice to say to her the whole time she was here! We're just friends or am I not allowed to have friends who are girls anymore?"

Ginny flushed angrily.

"Can't you see Harry? She's still in love with you!"

"She was never in love with me in the first place so how can she still be?" Harry asked blightingly. Hurt by his tone Ginny recoiled and whispered,

"You still want her, don't you?"

Harry sighed wearily.

"No, Ginevra. I don't. I love you. Why the hell do you think I proposed to you and why do you think I put up with all your crap?"

The redhead, tears springing up in her eyes, said,

"Fine then. I believe you, but I don't want you to talk to her anymore."

Harry looked at her, baffled. He had never realized until now how possessive she was until he had come face to face with it. Yet to appease her he agreed. He made this sacrifice for the sake of their relationship, yet he wished she would sacrifice something as well.

GROWING UP

Draco popped into Hermione's office and drawled,

"Rumour has it that you and Weasley have broken up."

The brunette looked up from her paperwork, hiding her pleasure at his visit behind a mask of annoyance. Coolly she replied,

"And that's your business because…?"

He shrugged, acting as if her sarcastic tone didn't sting.

"I was just wondering if you needed someone to talk to, but obviously…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence and was just about to walk out when Hermione said in a small voice,

"Wait. I'm sorry. I would love someone to talk to…I just don't know if I can."

Touched by her vulnerability he turned back and sat down.

"If you don't feel you can, then that's fine. We can just talk about commonplace topics." Draco said in a gentle voice. Hermione smiled at him nervously. She didn't know what exactly their relationship was, but she didn't really care. For a while they talked about the weather, their jobs and other things, but then Hermione suddenly said,

"He cheated on me."

There was silence in the room as Draco silently digested this piece of news. His expression remained carefully blank and the only indicator of his shock and anger was the steel in his silvery-grey eyes. Eventually Draco asked,

"With who?"

"His secretary. He even had a picture of her on his desk!" cried Hermione. The deadly edge in Draco's voice seemed to comfort her. Reassured her that someone cared for her. She smiled at Draco, happy that they had been given a chance to become friends. Once she had told him everything that had happened, he expertly steered their conversation away from such dangerous waters and recounted a joke to her just to make her laugh. Yet she could still detect his fury in the nuances of his carefully moderated voice.


	7. Chapter 7

Nice long chapter to make up for the wait

_Nice long chapter to make up for the wait. Please review._

Blaise walked down Diagon Alley, taking his time to inspect all the interesting artefacts displayed in the many shops. Pausing in front of the Weasley twins' shop, he was admiring the colourful inventions of those troublemakers when someone crashed into him. He instinctively reached out to steady them and found himself face to face with the girl he had secretly admired for many years, Ginny Weasley. For a moment she stared at him, unblinking, then she pulled herself out of his arms, mumbling,

"Sorry Zabini, didn't see you there."

Without giving Blaise a chance to speak she dashed away, shaking off the strange feeling which had beset her when he held her. He was smiling wolfishly though, realizing that she had been disturbed. He was an experienced enough seducer to know that by disturbing her in this way, he would impinge on her thoughts for the rest of the day at least. He continued on his unhurried way, lazily cutting a swathe through the crowd of people. When he reached the Leaky Cauldron, he entered for a drink, but before he was able to order one a voice called out his name. He turned around and coolly assessed his interceptor.

"What do you want, Nott?"

Theodore Nott's father had been deeply involved with Lord Voldemort and it was well-known that the younger Nott still had sympathies for the remaining Death Eaters. Therefore it was suspicious to appear too friendly with him. Nott smiled at his one-time housemate.

"How are you? What have you been up to?"

Nott knew that to get Blaise on his side was to get a very powerful and influential wizard on his side, not to mention his affiliations with Draco Malfoy. They were two of the most significant figures in society, but Blaise was not fooled. He answered coldly,

"Nothing of interest to you."

If Nott noticed the icy demeanour though, he gave no sign of it, but then again Slytherins were always famed for their ability to dissemble. Nott said to him,

"I'm meeting a few of our old friends. Do you want to join us?"

"I don't recall any of your low-class friends being my friends, but who anyway?" Blaise asked dispassionately. Nott grinned, thinking that he had triumphed.

"Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode."

Blaise's quick mind immediately noted that all had been fervent supporters of the Dark Lord before he fell. He declined gracefully, but still made a mental note to investigate the matter further. His family had never been heavily involved with the Dark Lord unlike many other Slytherin families and Blaise did not like wars. They were bad for business.

GROWING UP GROWING UP

Ron walked into his office to find his secretary sitting in his chair, smiling provocatively. He sighed wearily and gesture for her to get out of his seat. As she rose his secretary said,

"So I hear that your girlfriend found out about us which means that we can be together truly, Ron."

He waved off her hopeful words and pretending not to hear them said,

"Janet, I need you to find a hotel for me to stay in for an indefinite amount of time. You know my price range…since Hermione won't help pay for it."

"You could come stay with me. I have room and you would be most welcome," Janet suggested archly. Ron shook his head and said coldly,

"It was fun while it lasted, Janet. Now we've been found out and it's over. You are a lovely girl, but if I'm going to try to win my girlfriend back, screwing you would not be a good idea."

His secretary was bewildered. She opened her blue eyes widely and stuttered,

"But I…I though…you said that you didn't care about her…that you would break up with her…you promised me…what's happened?...has something changed?"

If Ron hadn't been so caught up in his problems he would have felt sorry for her. As it was he answered as gently as possible,

"I'm sorry if you were misled into thinking this was more than an affair. You are a really great girl, but I could not date you. You'll find a nice boyfriend someday, but it is not and will never be me."

Janet decided to try one last time. Leaning over his desk so that her chest was in his face she breathed in his ear,

"But we've had so much fun and we could have so much more fun, Ron!"

Ron was annoyed now and he yelled,

"It's over, Janet! What do I have to do to prove it to you? Pay you?"

Tears began to stream down Janet's face and she fled from the room, unable to continue looking into the face of the one who had deceived and insulted her to such an extent. He had used her and that was not acceptable. Ron sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He had no idea what he was going to do. Each time he tried to think of a way to win Hermione back, someone else's face would flash into his mind or that same someone else's scent would fill his nostrils. Now he was beginning to wonder whether he even wanted to go back to Hermione.

GROWING UP GROWING UP

As Hermione walked into Ginny's office without knocking she was able to catch the dreamy expression on the redhead's face. She grinned and teased,

"Thinking about a guy?"

Ginny started and blushed, stammering,

"No…yes…Harry…you know…I was thinking about our latest argument…you know."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and said cynically,

"Yes, but that doesn't explain the drooling."

Ginny blushed again and gave in.

"Oh, alright. I wasn't thinking about Harry. No…I was walking down Diagon Alley and then I crashed into someone and would have fallen if he hadn't put his arms around me. And he was so handsome…and familiar."

Hermione started to grin maniacally.

"Do tell me who!"

The redhead hesitated.

"Alright, but don't freak out…Blaise Zabini."

To Ginny's surprise Hermione displayed no emotion except thoughtfulness. Ginny became more and more nervous as Hermione thought. Eventually her best friend said,

"Interesting choice. Yes, he is quite hot. The whole Mediterranean thing. Personally though I prefer Malfoy's looks, but Zabini could be quite good for you."

The two girls, looking at each other, suddenly burst out laughing as they realized who they were talking about. Ginny gasped,

"Who would have thought that we would end up gossiping about Slytherins?"

Then a thought sobered her and she said,

"And yet I'm engaged to Harry."

Hermione immediately stopped laughing. She looked sympathetically at the redhead and asked,

"How is it going with the two of you? Are you still arguing a lot?"

Ginny nodded sadly.

"I don't know how to go back to how happy we used to be. I want to, but I don't know if we can. We just fight about seemingly nothing nowadays, which is the most distressing thing. I'm even thinking about ending our engagement because we just can't seem to be happy."

Hermione was shocked.

"Isn't that a bit drastic, Gin? After all ending the engagement is tantamount to ending the relationship."

Ginny shook her head vehemently.

"No! I wouldn't end our relationship, but…oh Hermione. I'm so afraid. Cho Chang still has feelings for Harry and with the way I keep on pushing him away, I'm scared he'll leave me for her and I couldn't bear that."

Hermione didn't know how to comfort her friend. So she said,

"At least he won't cheat on you and then make it really obvious. In fact Harry wouldn't cheat at all. He's not that sort of guy whereas Ron…"

This time Ginny had to comfort her.

"He's not worth being upset over, Hermione. He's an ass. I should know. I'm his sister unfortunately. You're better off without him."

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly. And despite their best efforts to comfort each other, neither of them were reassured.


	8. Chapter 8

Again sorry for the long delay

_Again sorry for the long delay. Since I'm going back to school posts may be more infrequent. I'm sorry, but here's a long chapter. Please review!_

"You busy?" Harry walked tentatively into Cho's office in the Ministry. The pretty Asian woman beckoned him inside and said, smiling,

"No. What's up? Is something bothering you?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, no. I, uh, just wanted to talk…you know chat about what's been up since we left Hogwarts…"

She smiled again. Putting down on her pen, she closed her file.

"Sure. I would love to talk…look, Harry, I know that we didn't end well, but you must understand that I was still not over Cedric and it took a long time for me to move on, but I have now. I just wanted you to know that."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I do understand…maybe I didn't at first since I was so confused and with Voldemort…but now I do."

Cho hugged him tightly, but then were forced to break apart when Ginny walked in, saying,

"Alright, Cho, here are the documents you asked for. Shall I…"

As she caught sight of the two of them together she stopped in the threshold as if she had walked into a wall. For a long time the three of them just stared at each other then Ginny flung down the papers and walked out. Harry gave her a look which she understood immediately. She gestured for him to go and he ran out after the redhead. Taking a guess he began to run towards her office. He managed to catch up to her before she reached her door. When she didn't stop at him calling her name he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she cried,

"What do you want, Harry? What do you want?"

"I want to talk about this! You caught Cho and me in an awkward position, but it wasn't anything that it looked like. I was just reassuring her."

Ginny was silent for a long time then she raised her face to meet his eyes. Hers were firm with decision, yet sadness poured out of them. She said calmly, quietly,

"Harry, I think this is enough. We both know that this isn't working. What we used to have is…gone. We can't get through a day without having at least three fights. You don't feel for me like you used to…you feel that way about Cho now…even if you won't admit it."

Ginny had been slowly taking off her engagement ring during this speech and now she handed it to Harry who had an incredulous expression on his face.

"Ginny…" he began to say, but she had already walked off. He looked at the ring then back at the redhead who had fought so passionately for their relationship and now…she had just let him go. He was stunned…yet he did not want to salvage their relationship. All he felt was relief and the sadness that one naturally felt when a special relationship fails. Slowly he turned around and walked to Ron's office. When he flopped his long body down into a chair with a blank expression on his face Ron looked up and asked him,

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Harry answered slowly,

"Your sister just broke up with me. I never thought that she would just let me go like that. I thought that she would cling onto the relationship no matter how much we argued, no matter how much I wanted out…I never thought she would be so calm…"

"You broke up with my sister? I warned you, Potter…" Ron yelled, but Harry interrupted.

"Are you deaf? She broke up with me. Merlin! You're not really the sharpest tool in the shed are you?"

Ron went red.

"Shut up. You and my sister broke up. You don't get to make fun of me. What happened anyway?"

"She's jealous of Cho. She thinks that Cho still has feelings for me and that I would rather be with Cho than with her."

Ron's head jerked up at that.

"You cheated on her?"

Harry was indignant.

"Of course not! I would never treat Ginny like that which is more than can be said for the way you treat your girlfriends! You actually cheated on her…I have never thought of cheating!"

Ron was trembling with anger.

"It was a mistake. The affair was a mistake…and I wish I could take it back…but I can't. Hermione just wasn't fun anymore."

Harry was astonished at the way he was speaking.

"Just because Hermione wasn't fun anymore that doesn't give you licence to cheat! That allows you to tell her that you don't think she's any fun…it allows you to try to work it out even if it means an argument!"

Ron said dangerously,

"Get out, Harry. Get out of my office and remember that the only reason I haven't punched you out is because of our former friendship."

"You are such a hypocrite! You just can't bear to accept that you've got to humble yourself…that you made a mistake! You hurt Hermione in a way I could never even contemplate hurting Ginny. Accept and deal with it. Apologize, admit you're wrong, but don't you dare try to blame anyone else."

With those sharp, cutting words Harry stormed out of the office, vowing that he wouldn't speak to him without him apologizing. Ron slammed the door of his office, furious at Harry's conduct and when the small voice in the back of his head asked him 'why? What has Harry done?' he silenced it.

GROWING UP

Ginny burst into Hermione's office, but pulled up short when she saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing there. Draco and Hermione were deep in conversation, but Blaise was looking at the walls, slightly bored. All three of them looked at her and Hermione was alarmed at the look on Ginny's face. She rose slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head and said quietly,

"Finish up…can you just come to my office when you're done?"

Hermione nodded, still worried, but slightly reassured that the redhead was coherent. Ginny went slowly back to her office, but she hadn't been in there for long before there was a knock on the door. Quickly she yanked the door open, saying,

"Thank God Hermione! You…" she trailed off as she realized who it was. Blushing she stammered,

"Oh, sorry Zabini…I didn't know it was you…I thought that it was Hermione."

He nodded, expressionless.

"I know. I just wanted to check if you were alright."

Ginny was confused by his emotionless tone. No emotion showed on his face either. It was like he was made of stone.

"Uh, I am…I guess…I…" she couldn't continue. She couldn't lie in the state she was in, but she didn't want Blaise to know how upset she truly was. Blaise walked in the door and motioned for her to shut the door. Ginny obeyed, feeling slightly lost at the way he just took control. He turned to her.

"You're not okay. Something's happened to you and you're definitely not okay. Now tell me what's happened."

Unable to resist his inexorable, yet…gentle voice, she said miserably,

"I just ended my engagement with my boyfriend."

Blaise was slightly surprised and he raised his eyebrow.

"You and Potter are engaged?"

"Were…it's over now. He didn't cheat on me physically, but mentally she was always on his mind, not me. And though I knew that he would never act on it because he would rather die than hurt me like that I knew that it would never be the same. He'd be courteous, but not loving. He would be caring, but not like before…" Suddenly she realized who she was talking to and went bright red. "I'm sorry…I'm not really accustomed to pouring my heart to almost strangers."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Blaise smiled gently at her, surprising her. She was spellbound by his kindness, his handsome looks and his unpredictability. She asked him,

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor…you've always hated me…remember the blood traitor bit?"

Blaise shrugged and said,

"I was and you were. People change and I never really did believe that blood traitor stuff. But do you really think that I'm stupid enough to turn my house against me for saying what I thought?"

Ginny stepped closer to him unconsciously, so close that he could feel her body heat. For a moment she just held his gaze then slowly she got onto her tiptoes and slowly, softly kissed him. For a moment she could feel his hesitance and resistance, but then it broke down gradually and his arms went around her. Then as if he remembered himself he pushed her away gently. It was the first time that she had seen him show any emotion.

"No, Ginny. I won't be a rebound guy for you. You're still in love with Potter and I don't want to compete with him the whole time…and I won't."

With that he spun on his heel and walked out the door, leaving Ginny to fully realize what she had done.


	9. Chapter 9

Please enjoy

**Please enjoy! And reviews will make the update much quicker!**

"Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny raised her head from her hands to look at Hermione, who was shocked at the look of misery on her best friend's face. She hurried to the redhead's side and asked,

"Ginny, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Ginny mumbled incoherently and Hermione had to ask her to repeat herself several times. Eventually Ginny shouted,

"I kissed Blaise Zabini!"

Hermione was shocked. Then she burst out laughing.

"Merlin, Gin! You had me worried! I thought something awful had happened like you breaking up with Harry…" She trailed off at the look on Ginny's face and a look of horror settled on her pretty face. "Ginny, you didn't!"

The other girl nodded, but said,

"That's terrible, I agree, but you're not focusing on the worse thing. I KISSED ZABINI!"

Hermione shrugged it off.

"So? You've been dying to do that for ages. You breaking up with Harry is more important. Why? What happened?"

Ginny sighed and said softly,

"I caught him with Cho."

Hermione was horrified.

"He…cheated on you?"

Ginny answered quickly,

"No! Of course not! But he promised me that he wouldn't speak to Cho ever again and then I caught him hugging her in her office. It's not that I'm afraid that he would cheat on me, but…he will always feel more strongly about her than he would me. And I don't want someone who just wants out."

Hermione hugged her and whispered,

"Well I think that you behaved nobly. I'm so proud of you for doing something like that. But…what did Harry say?"

"I didn't really let him talk. I just walked off. I don't know if I could have kept my resolution if I hadn't. And I knew that I was doing the right thing…I couldn't let myself be persuaded out of it. But the look on his face…it wasn't grief…it was surprise…of course there was a little sadness because of the way we ended things…but nothing like…"

Hermione tightened her hold on the redhead who was crying by now. She understood how hard it was for the younger girl. Ginny had spent most of her girlhood fancying Harry and this wasn't the happy ending that she was thinking would be hers. She had been ecstatic when Harry finally realized that he loved her, but he had now grown out of that love and it hurt. Hermione understood because that was exactly what had happened to her. She hushed her,

"Sh, Ginny, it'll be alright, darling. You'll be alright. You'll find someone who appreciates you and loves you and then you'll be able to look back at this without any pain. You'll be alright."

She didn't know what else she could say. What could one say? There were no words of comfort in this situation. One could only hold them and hope to absorb their pain in some way.

GROWING UP GROWING UP

"Where have you been?" Draco asked Blaise as the Mediterranean-looking man walked into his office. Blaise shrugged.

"Nowhere…"Then he seemed to change his mind. "Ginny kissed me."

Draco looked up sharply.

"The weaslette kissed you? Damn, what is going around?"

Blaise gave him a confused look.

"What are you on about, Dray?"

"You've kissed Weasley and I…well I was going to go punch Weasley for cheating on Granger…"

Blaise stared at the blond haired boy, unable to believe his ears.

"You…wanted to punch out Weasley…for cheating on…Granger?"

Draco nodded solemnly and then dropped his head into his hands, mussing up his hair. After he had left Hermione that day, when he was passing Ron's office, he had nearly walked in and hit the boy. He had no idea what had come over him, but he had just been so angry when Hermione told him what Ron had done. His thoughts were dismissed when he heard Blaise's whistle.

"You've got it bad, don't you?"

"Yeah…I don't understand it though. I've barely spoken properly to Granger…but I guess I've always admired her smarts," Draco said softly. He knew that he could speak openly in front of Blaise. They had known each other forever and they were closer to each other than to anyone else in the world. Blaise understood what Draco meant even if he said the complete opposite.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Blaise asked.

"What are you going to do about Weasley?" Draco retorted.

Both men became lost in thought as they tried to figure out the dilemma facing the two of them.

GROWING UP GROWING UP

_Dear Luna,_

_I have been thinking about our last meeting._

Ron crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it into the bin with ten other unfinished letters. He didn't know how to address a girl who had been his good friend for so long. He didn't know what was coming over him. He hadn't felt this way since he first wanted to ask Hermione out. But that didn't make sense! Hermione and Ron were good together, but Luna and Ron…that didn't sound right, did it? But it did to him! He sighed and picked up his pen again.

_Dear Luna,_

_I was hoping to meet up with you so that we could continue our conversation from before. Could you write me telling me when would be convenient to meet you?_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Ron Weasley_

Ron stood up, needing a coffee. This was the best draft so far, but it was far from perfect. He walked slowly to the coffee stand, but bumped into someone as he turned the corner. Standing right in front of him was the very woman he had been thinking about.

"Luna! I, uh, was just thinking about you."

Luna smiled.

"You were?"

Ron nodded and blurted out,

"Will you go on a date with me?"

He clapped his hand over his mouth. He had definitely **not** meant to ask her that, but he found that he didn't want to take it back now that it was out. Luna was equally surprised but nodded and said,

"Why don't you pick me up at 8.00?"

Ron nodded and Luna smiled at him before walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

Short chapter, but I've got writer's block and I don't have much time

**Short chapter, but I've got writer's block and I don't have much time. Please review!**

Ginny knocked on the door of Blaise's apartment tentatively. She knew that she had to talk to him, but she wasn't so sure that it was a good idea to go to his apartment. Blaise answered the door looking slightly dishevelled, but still devastatingly handsome. He raised his eyebrow at the sight of the redhead standing on his doorstep.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?"

Ginny stuttered,

"Uh, well I just wanted to apologize for what happened today…I was just quite upset…and overwrought after breaking up with Harry."

"Weasley, shut up."

Blaise's curt interruption stopped her rambling and he said languidly,

"It's fine. Slytherins aren't so dumb that they don't realize that a girl doesn't mean to do something especially after they've had a…traumatizing experience."

Ginny blushed and was about to leave when Blaise invited her in. She was so surprised that she allowed herself to be pulled in. He led her into his living room and sat her down. She sat on the edge of her seat awkwardly. Never in a million years had she thought that she would be in Blaise Zabini's apartment after kissing him previously. He sat down in a chair opposite her and looked at her steadily.

"Has Potter tried to get you back yet?"

"No…and he won't. We've just been arguing so much that there is no way that he would want to get back together and Cho…well, I have talked to him and since Hermione offered to share her apartment with me since she kicked Ron out, I've allowed Harry and Ron to keep our apartment and Hermione and I are going to move in together. Should be fun."

Blaise nodded and said,

"Draco and Granger have been spending quite a lot of time together."

Ginny was surprised and ashamed to realize that she had been so absorbed in herself that she hadn't even realized that. Every time she saw Hermione she was thinking about herself and her relationship problems and therefore didn't really register what Hermione was talking about. She said quietly,

"I wouldn't really know…Hermione and I haven't really had a chance to have a close talk. It's just been…there's just a lot that's happened recently."

Blaise nodded and surprised her yet again.

"Do you want to go for dinner one night?"

"Dinner?" Ginny repeated dumbly.

"Yes, dinner, you know you choose the restaurant, we eat, drink, talk, I'll pay, a date I guess you could call it." Blaise said slightly dryly.

Ginny nodded, too caught out to say or do anything else.

GROWING UP GROWING UP

"What was wrong with Weasley?" Draco asked Hermione as they sat down to lunch. Hermione shrugged and answered,

"She broke up with Harry. They had just gotten engaged, but Cho's in love with Harry and Harry, though he may not admit it, still had feelings for her. Of course he would never have acted on it, unlike his best friend, but still it was unfair for the two of them."

Draco digested this news.

"You have to deal with Weasley's problems a lot, don't you?" Draco asked.

"No…of course not. I mean yes, but she helps me with ours…we're best friends so…I guess it's give and take…and…" she stuttered.

"In other words, yes," Draco interjected.

Hermione subsided, knowing that Draco spoke the truth. She began to think that everything had changed since Hogwarts. They had all become slightly more self-obsessed and the Slytherins…they had changed too. They were so much nicer and Gryffindors like Ron had become selfish and uncaring. Ron…the thought of him still stung a little, but Draco's presence always soothed it.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco's voice sounded in her thoughts.

"Ron…it's just that I think that I'm over him now…what he did hurts still, but I wouldn't ever take him back."

"Really?" Draco leaned in, hopes rising at her words for some reason. He still couldn't identify what exactly he felt for Hermione, but he always felt happier in her presence. She nodded her breath hitching. She started to lean in too and the moment their lips touched it was like an electric shock had gone through her. He deepened the kiss, both of them caught in the feeling of the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

After a moment Hermione pulled away, slightly red in the face

After a moment Hermione pulled away, slightly red in the face.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm just not…Ron was so recent and…"

Draco nodded, a look of pure understanding on his face.

"I understand. Don't worry. No need to get into a panic and no need to make things awkward. Okay?"

Hermione smiled at him, relieved. He knew her so well that it was strange. Ron even didn't know her this well despite having been her best friend for years. She looked down, pulling her napkin to shreds.

"Thanks…it's not that I don't like you…I do. You've changed so much since Hogwarts and I'm really glad that we've gotten this chance to get to one another again, but…if I were to…date you, then I don't want it to be doomed from the start because I'm not ready. You deserve that I…am prepared to try to…" As her face began to grow redder, she trailed off, not daring to look at Draco, who was bound to have an amused look on his face. However, contrary to her expectations, Draco said gently,

"I understand…" and after a pause, he continued, "I'm willing to wait until you feel you are ready."

Draco didn't know where these words sprang from, but Hermione looked up at him gratefully, smiling. Then endeavouring to finish their meal they talked of commonplace topics, though somehow the kiss hung between them, not uncomfortably.

GROWING UP

Harry knocked hesitantly at the door of Cho's office. Hearing her distant voice, he entered, not sure if this was the best idea. Cho, looking up at him, brightened and waved him in.

"Harry, hi. Um, I hope that Ginny wasn't too upset at finding us talking…"

Harry sat down slowly on a chair and said simply,

"We broke up."

Cho looked shocked.

"Harry, oh Merlin, I'm so sorry…I hope that it wasn't because of me…"

Harry shook his head quickly.

"No, of course not! That was just the last straw for her…we were just arguing so much that she couldn't take it anymore. I proposed to her in the hope that it would improve matters, but I guess I was just holding onto the idea of us being together…it just seemed to make so much sense when we were younger. But I was fooling myself."

Cho came around the desk so that she was sitting in the chair next to him. For a long time they did not talk, comfortable with the silence. There was nothing to say and they both knew it. Then Cho said quietly,

"I have a confession, Harry. I need to tell you, but I'm afraid that you…won't want to see me again once I say it because I'm not proud of it, but it's a fact so I am going to tell you and just hope that you won't walk out. But if you do, I won't blame you."

Harry looked at her intently.

"Cho, nothing you could say would make me walk out unless you wanted me to."

Cho smiled at him, a wavering smile. Taking a deep breath she said,

"I wanted desperately for Ginny to be jealous. I acted in every possible way to make her jealous because when I saw you again I realized that I…I love you and I didn't want you to be with her and I saw the ring on her finger and I…don't know. I just did it and I didn't think. So if you want to walk out I understand, but I…really hope you don't."

Harry stood up and looked down at her for a moment, the shock in his face evident. Then he bent down and kissed her on the lips, hard. She responded immediately, surprised, but immensely grateful.


	12. Chapter 12

_Unfortunately this is a really really short chapter, but I don't have much time. I am going to summer camp for the month and so since I won't be able to post, I wanted to post one last chapter before I go. I'll come back in August and during the interval I'll write lots to make up for lost time. Sorry!_

'Let me at least walk you home since I embarrassed you so much…it was wrong of me and I am truly sorry. I didn't think beforehand."

Draco looked truly contrite and Hermione was moved. She touched his arm softly and assured him,

"It's fine, Draco. Don't worry about it…let's just put it behind us…alright?"

He nodded, smiling, relieved that one moment of stupidity wasn't going to jeopardize his new friendship with Hermione. Laughing, he flourished his arm towards her and she, smiling, took it. As they strolled along the street, Theodore Nott raised his eyebrows at their camaraderie. He turned to Millicent Bulstrode and said coldly,

"It seems that Draco seems to have forgotten some things. Maybe it's time we reminded him…after all he and Blaise have been less than enthusiastic recently and ever since the Dark Lord's death."

Millicent sniffed.

"Are you such a fool, Nott? No one is enthusiastic anymore apart from you, Crabbe and Goyle. And the only reason you are enthusiastic is because with the Dark Lord gone, you lost your position in society. Well everyone sees past that façade and no one cares. Least of all me. I still have some position left and I'm not going to waste it championing your losing battle. I'm out."

With that she walked away, finally severing her ties with the malicious Slytherin. Theodore said icily,

"Oh, no you don't, Millicent. No one walks out of this and no one walks away from me."

She ignored him and continued walking, knowing that he would never dare try anything on her. It was simply too dangerous and if he was caught then all his hopes and dreams would be dashed to the ground. Theodore fumed angrily and to add to his ire, Blaise's soft menacing voice came from behind him.

"So you've lost yet another supporter. How many do you have to lost, Nott, before you realize that you should just give it up already? You're nothing like Voldemort was and society will never accept anything like Voldemort tried to impose and they'll never accept you. Do you know why? Because you're pathetic and stupid. You were always on the same level as Crabbe and Goyle on the intelligence scale and frankly, I am surprised that you made it through Hogwarts."

Theodore spun, breathing heavily. He raised his wand, his temper having been pushed to the breaking point, but Blaise tutted.

"No, no, Nott, play fair. There will be no duelling since you would lose anyway. But since you obviously can't be trusted with a weapon, _Expelliarmus!_"

Theodore tried to catch his wand, but to no avail, and his efforts managed to land him on the ground at Blaise's feet. The Mediterranean looked down deprecatingly and shook him off.

"I'm watching you, Nott and if you make one false move, know that I'll know and I _will_ do something about it. We don't want another war on our hands, do we?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Due to the fact that my friend has left me so many reviews, I have decided to resume writing this story…the first couple of chapters that I write again might not be so amazing because I'll be getting back into the swing of writing after not having done so for a long time, but please bear with me…_

_Xavs, Summer's great…not really since I'm working, but since summers are supposed to be great I'll say so…the twitching is slightly worrying…I agree that Ron is not good enough for Hermione and I can and did split up Harry and Ginny! Lol…I never knew you were a Dramione fan! Lol…see you thurs…xxxxxx_


	14. Chapter 14

_So it's a short chapter, but I'm still getting warmed up. Not sure how regularly I'll be able to post since I'm doing work experience this summer, but I will try and finish it this time around! Thanks to those who have reviewed so far and I apologize for not having written in…well a year I think it's been. I hope you all review again and don't punish me for not having written! And to those who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy and please R+R! xxxxx_

Nott fumed to Crabbe and Goyle, the only ones who would listen to him. He was a pure-blood, a Slytherin; his father had been a supporter of Voldemort. How dare Zabini and Bulstrode treat him as if he didn't matter? This was not acceptable and Malfoy! Going around with that mudblood! As if she were a proper witch instead of scum. It seemed that his former Housemates needed to be reminded who they were. Nott suddenly stopped pacing and the other two looked up expectantly at him. He smiled maliciously.

"How devastated would Malfoy be if his precious little mudblood suddenly…disappeared?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked blankly at him. He tapped his foot impatiently. This was another unforgiveable insult from Zabini. He was most definitely not as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle. He said angrily,

"He would be really furious! And that would be the perfect time to turn his anger against the Ministry. And it's not as if he was without power. He is a Malfoy after all."

Nott turned from the other two, planning how to capture the mudblood.

GROWING UP

Hermione Flooed to Ginny's former apartment, wanting to help her best friend pack up. She knew that it would be difficult for the redhead, because this was the end of her dreams. True, her dreams might have changed by now, but Ginny had spent so much time wanting a happily ever after with Harry that for it to end like this was…depressing. But Hermione also had high hopes for Ginny and Blaise as a couple. She thought that they would complement each other nicely. Ginny was hot-tempered and impulsive whereas it took a lot to make Blaise angry and he always thought through what he was going to do.

As she stepped out of the fireplace, she nearly crashed into someone. That someone immediately locked their arms around her and she immediately knew who it was just from the feel of their body.

"Ron…what are you doing here??"

He moved back from her, releasing her from his arms. He looked down at her awkwardly.

"Well, I er live here now, Mione."

She bit her lip and looked down, tension filling the room. Finally she mustered the courage to ask him,

"So what have you been up to recently?"

He shrugged.

"Growing up. Listen, Hermione, I have been thinking a lot recently and I want to apologize for the way I treated you. I treated you awfully and you deserve better. You deserve a guy whose every thought is to make you happier, who treats you well, who matches you intellectually and in every way. I'm sorry that I couldn't be that guy for you."

Hermione felt the tears spring into her eyes, but she said quietly,

"Thank you, Ron. I don't want things to end with us to end badly…this means that I can still respect and one day we may be able to be the friends that we were before all of this started."

"I'd like that." Ron too was moved by the ending of their relationship because this really was the end. Before they had ended it, but neither of them had really had closure and now they did. It was sad, but they also both knew that it was the right thing to do.

Ginny suddenly walked in, frazzled and irritated.

"Ron, all your stuff is blocking the hallway!! Move it!! You're a wizard…shrink it or something but stop it blocking the hallway!!!"

She stopped ranting when she caught sight of Hermione and her expression immediately changed.

"Oh thank Merlin! You're here…Ron's trying to be helpful and he's just getting in the way!! You can help me…by distracting him…if that's not too awkward or anything."

Hermione laughed at her self-absorbedness. Ginny was selfish, but in the best way possible. If anyone had told her that she would have been horrified, but she was so sweet and kind when it didn't inconvenience herself that it was impossible to tell her that. Ron frowned at his sister however, but who listens to a brother anyway? Ginny, like a normal little sister, took no notice of him and flew out of the room. Hermione turned to Ron.

"It's alright. She's just…frazzled with all the packing."

He grimaced.

"I know…I can't wait for her to get out of here. She's driving me insane."

"She's your sister, Ronald. Have a little patience…remember that she and Harry only just broke up." Hermione chided him.

"That would be easier to do if she would extend the same courtesy to other people. I mean she allowed you to find out that she was engaged to Harry when she knew that you were worried about me," Ron pointed out.

"No, I just found out by accident…and anyway how did you know that?"

"Oh, er…Harry told me…we were just talking…and all…so what have you been up to recently? We haven't really talked at all or anything…"

She hesitated, not wanting to tell him about Draco. She had a feeling that he would go mental if he thought that she had replaced him with Draco.

"I've been around…work mostly and all. What about you?"

He nodded.

"Pretty much the same…and I've been seeing…Luna…if that's alright?"

She smiled.

"Of course it's alright, Ron. I'm glad that you've found someone…just treat her well, ok? You're a great guy so when you do something hurtful…it hurts even more because one doesn't expect it."

Hermione smiled, but her tone was serious. He nodded, thinking that she of all people would know.


	15. Chapter 15

_I am approaching the end of the story…it'll be done soon I promise: just a few more chapters. Thank you to those who have reviewed since my last chapter and I hope this is up to standards._

_Xavs, I know we discussed what would happen and this is different, but what can I say? You in town anytime soon? Xxxx_

_Please R+R!!_

Hermione turned up her collar to keep the biting wind out, trying to keep warm in vain. She wished now that she had gone home the way normal wizards do, by Floo, as it would have been much more comfortable. True she could apparate, but she hadn't gone by Floo because she wanted time to think and now that she was out she figured that she might as well take advantage of the walk. It hadn't been long since Ron and she broke up, but she realized that their relationship had been over long before they had actually ended it. She also realized that she wanted to give things a try with Draco. He was handsome, intelligent, sensitive, but most important of all he was kind and he was a good man. She smiled as she finally realized that she had always had a thing for him, even when he had been a complete jerk.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A helpless girl wandering around by herself in a deserted alley?" a rough voice trying to be silky broke into her thoughts. Hermione immediately turned, simultaneously bringing out her wand. But before she knew who was her attacker her wand was wrestled out of her hand and another wand pointed in her face. Nott's smirking face came into her vision. Hermione felt the wind go out of her lungs, knowing that he was still a Pureblood supremacist. Out of the corner of her she saw Crabbe and Goyle step out of the shadows, flexing their arms. She felt fear flood her body, but brought it under control, taking several deep breaths. Investing as much menace into her voice she demanded,

"Give me back my wand, Nott."

He laughed.

"I don't think so, Granger. And I don't think you should be giving me orders. Don't forget that I'm the one in power right now. You're the victim and imagine how upset Draco will be when he finds out just how much of a victim."

He ran a finger down her arm whilst raking his eyes over her figure, which was slightly discernible despite her thick coat. She felt shivers run down her back as disgust filled her. His intent was clear as day and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly a voice came to them.

"Get away from her."

Hermione turned in relief as Draco easily blasted Crabbe and Goyle out of the way. But this feeling quickly evaporated when Nott held her to him, wand pointed at her temple.

"Surely you wouldn't want to kill your…whore."

Draco surveyed them, his eyes the only marker of his fury.

"Let her go, Nott. You're not deep enough to get in any material trouble. Let her go and all of this is past."

Nott laughed again, an attempt at non-chalance.

"You're not in any position to make any demands, Malfoy. I've got your slut and I plan to enjoy her. There's nothing you can do about it. And I won't get into any trouble…I'm going to be the new Dark Lord. The only people who will be getting into trouble are the people who displease me."

Draco was the one who laughed this time, a real laugh, but frighteningly nevertheless.

"You the Dark Lord? That's a good one, Nott. How can you even hope to do so with a brain the size of a rat's? At least people respected Voldemort as much as they feared him, but you? You would be laughed at…in fact I'm willing to bet my fortune that no one apart from Crabbe and Goyle support and they don't count as they're even dumber than you."

Suddenly Draco's gaze shifted. Nott turned 90 degrees so that he could see what he was staring at the same time as keeping an eye on the grey-eyed man. What he saw made him turn fully exposing his back to Draco, who didn't waste the opportunity.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," he said in a cool voice. As Nott's arms snapped to his sides and he fell back, Draco looked over and said,

"Thank Merlin you were passing by Weasley."

Hermione gave a slight sob and threw herself into Draco's arms, shock beginning to set now that she was no longer in danger. He locked his arms around her, stroking her hair and murmuring sweet nothings into her ears. Ron strode forward and said,

"What's going on? What was Nott doing?"

Draco looked at him over Hermione's head and said,

"He was trying to become the next Dark Lord. Apparently he had learnt nothing from Grindelwald or Voldemort. Not that he was anywhere near as smart as those two. He thought that he could force me, a Malfoy, to do his bidding. What stupidity."

Hermione turned, not allowing Draco to release her (not that he had any intention of doing so) and addressed her former lover.

"Ron, what **are** you doing here?"

He turned red.

"Well, I was coming back from a date with Luna…"

She smiled at his obvious embarrassment.

"It's alright, Ron. There's no need to be flustered."

"I'm not flustered! I'm just trying to protect her privacy…" he spluttered, the words sound lame even in his ears. Draco grinned before saying,

"Listen, Weasley, I'm going to take Hermione home. Will you take care of that idiot?"

Ron nodded and walked over to Nott as Draco held on tightly to Hermione and apparated. As soon as they appeared on her doorstep the door was flung open and Ginny ran out, saying,

"Where on earth have you been Hermione? I thought you were walking straight back and then you didn't come back and I had no idea what had happened to you!"

"Take a breath, weaslette. She's alright now. It's taken care of."

"What do you mean 'taken care of'? What happened?" Ginny began to sound hysterical.

Draco drawled,

"Hermione can explain it. I have some matters that I have to attend to. We'll have lunch tomorrow at the usual place, Hermione. Goodbye."

And he was gone before Hermione could open her mouth to yell at him for leaving her in a position where she would be forced to answer all of the redhead's questions.

GROWING UP

Draco first apparated to Harry's apartment. Upon seeing him, Draco said curtly,

"Has Weasley told you what happened?"

Harry looked up surprised, a guilty look on his face.

"No. What did he have to tell me?"

Draco studied his face, but understanding dawned when Cho walked into the room, obviously unaware that Harry had a guest. Draco's mouth curled into a smirk that rapidly disappeared as he told Harry what had happened less than an hour previously.

"As Head Auror, I would have assumed that Weasley would immediately tell you."

Harry frowned.

"I haven't seen Ron since he left for his date with Luna. Maybe he took Nott straight to the Ministry. I'll stop off there. Why don't you go that alley just to make sure that nothing went wrong?"

Draco nodded and they parted directions as soon as they stepped out of the door, Harry shooting a quick apology to Cho over his shoulder."

As soon as Draco arrived at the place where the attack had taken place, he spotted a head of undeniably red Weasley hair. He hurried over to Ron to make sure that he was alright and saw at once that Nott was missing. He cursed and grabbing hold of Ron, apparated to the Ministry where Harry was waiting for him, a tense look in his eyes.


End file.
